


Aelin’s adventure in Prythain.

by MagdalenaLouise



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagdalenaLouise/pseuds/MagdalenaLouise
Summary: In this world Aelin is transported to Prythain and meets Tamlin. Feyre and Rhysand are occupied elsewhere and don’t appear. Amarantha is ruling and Tamlin is cursed. Aelin is human and her magic works a bitt different in Prythain. Tamlin's curse don't work the same for Aelin as she is from an other world. She is careful not to show her magic. Aelin get along well with Lucien. So what does Aelin makes out of Tamlin?





	1. Chapter 1

Aelin wrote the last wyrdmark and a portal opened up to another world. She hurried through it as it closed and left the snarling beasts behind her. She couldn’t take them all on. She had never seen that kind of monster before. She looked around her in this unknown world. She was in the middle of a snow shrouded forest and appeared to be the only person there. She couldn’t see any humans or any kind of building in the forrest. The trees and the snow looked ordinary enough but this was not her world. She would get back to her own world but for now she needed food and shelter. At least she had her knives and sword Aelin thought. She started to walk through the wood where the tree trunks grew the most sparse. It was a strenuous hike through the knee high snow and she couldn’t see the ground. Her stomach gargled and Aelin thought with longing at the breakfast she had eaten long ago in a different world. If she only had known how this day would unfold she should had eaten more bacon and slipped some buns and apples into her pockets. But that was then and now is now which meant a lot of snow.  
Suddenly Aelin spotted movement between the trees and then she saw a small deer who chewed on the twigs of a low bush. Vension is nice food Aelin thought and with a smooth move draw a knife and threw it towards the eye of the deer. She hardly needed to aim and of course she hit it clean through the eye. She walked towards the fallen animal when she encounterd a rather different anaimal.  
-Not so nice Aelin said aloud as she and a large shaggy wolf stared at each other over the felled deer.  
-Shall we share it fair and square even if I did all the work she asked the wolf. It just bared its teeth and stared at her with very yellow eyes. Aelin drew an other knife with a ashwood handle and aimed for a big glowing eye. Probably not a good idea she thought and let it fly. But it it flew clean through the wolf’s eye and the beast went down. Just for good measure Aelin stabbed it with her sword. Aelin decided that she should make some kind of snowshelter and skin the deer and try to smoke some meat. She had flint and steel to make fire and didn’t want to use her magic.  
After some skinning and cutting the deer had been tranferred to meat and steaks. Aelin had a cozy snow hut and an even cosier fire. As the meat roasted she made a snowman and had a snowball fight with it. She called it the King and of course Aelin won. She ate and went to sleep with her weapons close. She was awoken by a an angry growl and her hand was already closed around her sword’s hilt.  
Aelin stared at the strange beast who was covered in golden fur and had curled elk horns on its head. It had glowing green eyes that glared at Aelin with murdous intent. It could talk but its voice sounded very humanlike. It swatted with a giant paw at Aelins sword as she took a swipe at it. Aelin dropped it but picked up to knives instead.  
-Murdering human: the beast growled. You killed my friend the wolf and now you will pay you murderer. Your life for his.  
-Actually assassin is more correct than murderer Aelin said perhaps not so wisely.  
The beast glared at Aelin and called her a murderer again. Its eyes were a very striking green.  
-Lets us get down to business, it huffed. A life for a life is the deal so now you must atone for my friend the wolf.  
-You don't care about the deer then? Aelin asked sweetly.  
The beast growled at her. -You stupid human I am showing you mercy. You are to come with me to Prythain.  
-Where is that and where are we now? And I might have other plans and some other place I rather would visit. So of with you!  
Tamlin stareed at the strange girl that didn't seem to understand that she should be afraid. She was rather beautiful with golden hair and blue eyes with golden rings that lined the blue. She was armed with a lot of weapons that he had to do something about.  
Tamlin growled to intimidate the infuriating girl who didn't seem to understand that he was the most lethal creature she had ever met. He considered to turn to his true form there and then. When she saw his true shape she might understand what she was faced with. But this was to early to turn on his charm. She had to be taken into Prythain to be wooed. He needed to bring her into his territory to the manor now.  
Suddenly the girl started to saunter away among the trees.  
-You might keep the deer as payment she called over her shoulder. Then she took of in a run and he raced after her. She was fast but he was fast to and prepared to jump on her to pin her to the ground. But the girl had an other annoying idea.  
Suddenly she did something very unexpected as she gripped his horn and twisted and flipped over his back to land behind him in the snow. Tamlin had never been treated like that. When he got her back to the manor he would make some things very clear.  
Aelin flipped and started to run. It was winter, snow and cold but she was not frozen. She was not hot but something like the glow from an ember started to light inside her. She stopped dead still and almost her mouth fell open with amazement. She felt something she hadn't felt inside her for almost ten years. Her fire.  
Where was she and was she Fireheart again? Aelin's normally sixth sense abandoned her for a moment. So she didn't notice when the golden beast crept up behind her until a giant paw clubbed her in the head. The last she she heard was a voice that voice that said:  
-This is on your own head girl. I could have used magic or you could have come willingly. You have earned an aching head when you wakes. How dare you use me like a plinth or a gymnastic equipment? Like some sort of common tool?  
Tamlin didn't felt to much remorse about clubbing the girl. He felt a tiny bit smug as he gave as good as he get. After all he could have done far worse things to her. He had a curse to break so he could defend his Court and people and this girl was the means to do it. He took her sword and what knives he could find. Which was a lot. He vanished her weapons and whistled for the horse he brought. Tamlin got the girl on horseback and secured her with magic bonds so she wouldn't fall of. Then he started for the wall and the horse followed.  
Who was this girl that claimed she didn't know what Prythain was and didn't seemed afraid? That might be a subject of conversation later on. He had always thought it difficult to talk to strangers. And when you clonked someone in the head it didn't made it easier. But now he had the girl and better surround her with beauty and luxury for some days. Then they could talk. And when she saw Tamlin himself.... and he better had to keep the other males away. They would be curious about her but she was here for him alone. 

Aelin jolted awake and the world around her was moving. She first thought her head was spinning but it was merely aching. The world was moving beacause she was seated on a horse somehow.  
And she was tied up not with ropes or chain but invisible magic bonds. She could get out of ropes and chains were trickier. But what to do at bonds that she couldn't see for they were invisible?  
It came back to her all this unknown world, the deer, the wolf and the strange horned beast talking poppycock, bosh and tosh. Don't forget spitting out a lot of taradiddle and bunkum about murder, debts and that she was to come with him to atone. It was all hogwash and fandangle. So many good words for his nonsens but who was he and where was Prythain? It was only one possible source of information at hand even if it had conked her in the head.  
Aelin opened her mouth and said. - Who are you and what is your name? She could think of a lot of not so pretty names to call him by. She thought he would object so his real name had to do. She could always curse him with his own.  
The beast stopped and looked over its shoulder at her.  
-So you are awake now. Obviously Aelin thought. It continued:  
-Sorry for the head but you should have come of your free will. Your choice are between living in my home or your life for the wolf. I was very clear about that as the treaty demands that between our people. Aelin was tempted to argue that this was not her world and any treaty in this world couldn't refer to her.  
-Your name is what? : she asked again and where are we going?  
-You will know it all soon enough, the beast replied unhelpfully.  
-Can I at least get loose from those bonds? she asked.  
-Very well Furry Fury said as Aelin dubbed him. She could couldn't see or feel any magic but the bonds came loose and Aelin dug her heels into the brown horse's sides. The horse didn't galloped away with Aelin as it should. Instead it stopped and turned its head to give her look that was strangely reproachful. Aelin patted it and almost said sorry.  
The Furry Fury looked at Aelin and snorted: -So you are still up to tricks are you. I will only say this once but will speak slowly so you might get it. You are to come with me and if you leave it will be on your head. You will be fair game for anyone in Prythain.  
The bonds were back and Aelin's last thought was that she might try to set his tail on fire but some magic made her fall asleep.  
Aelin awoke again on horseback and didn't knew how long she had been under. Quite some time since the hole in her stomach. She was used to be hungry since Endovier but when she left that hell her stomach was used to well cooked regular meals. She looked around and the winter was gone and it was spring with green grass, flowering lilacs and chirping birds. It was a massive stone wall in front of her with an ornate metal gate. Could this be the wall that the beast had spoken about? And she couldn't have been asleep for months could she?  
The bonds were gone and the horse followed the beast in through the gate. Aelin saw a beautiful park that turned in to a blossoming garden that surrounded a large and grand manor. The beast jumped up the long stairs and two large and ornate oak doors opened silently visibly of their own. None helping hands of any servant or guards were seen. The beast walked in and disappeared from sight and Aelin looked around.  
-So you are allowed inside, Aelin thought. She shrugged her shoulders and stepped inside for she was here now. Now she better have to make the best of it for the present. Find out what Prythain was and get information, food and other equipment. She had noticed that the beast had liberated her of her swords and some daggers. Aelin patted her boots and spine. He hadn't found all her knives at least. Well then he owed her some weapons then and she added that to a list that had grown suprisingly long. He might have held her for days but had kept her in enchanted sleep for the most time.

Inside the door was a long opulent hall with chequered marble floor. Some flowers she didn't know the name of sat in vases on a massive oak table. She couldn't see anyone but felt like dozens of curious eyes stared at her. From the corner of her eye she could see blurry shapes but no sounds more than the birds outside could be heard. Aelin looked for her unwanted host and in answer a new set of doors opened.  
Aelin stepped through and saw the beast taking a seat in a giant chair that groaned at his weight. A golden flash and she looked at was now a male with golden hair and pointed ears. A golden mask covered most of his face and green eyes glinted as they stared at Aelin through the eye holes in the mask. He was Fae and Aelin had seen Fae before in Terassen. She looked him over and she could have sworn that he puffed out his chest and angled his head so the sunshine from the windows would catch his hair to make it shine.  
-Would you mind tell me your name now? Aelin asked.  
-My name is Tamlin and this is your new residence for now. Welcome to my home and what is your name?  
-Aelin, she said. To be called Aelin was better than murderer or girl she thought. Let the game begin to escape to her real home.  
-Aelin, he said slowly as he tasted it. -Aelin is a pretty name as pretty as you are. Aelin just gawked at him. What the heck was this about? 

Tamlin tapped his mask consciously and cleared his throat and started a speech that seemed rehearsed. By his pose Aelin wondered if he had praticed it before a mirror. His clothes seemed simple enough with a plain green tunic that was ornamented with a bandolier with knives. She eyed them longingly and the annoying male seemed to take that as apprication of his shoulder width and stomach muscles. She had seen fine speciment of males before and both Chaol and Dorian were splendid examples of such things.

-You need not feel any fear as my land near the house should be well guarded. You are under my protection now. For the present and near future you should keep near the house and gardens. If you want to go for a ride I might have time to escort you. You will find Prythain far more beautiful and superior than the human realm. It is an honor for a human to live here in peace and comfort.

Aelin was spared from saying something rude when the doors opened again but it was by a person this time. A tall male with long red her that was almost liquid fire against his fine silver tunic. She could see him without any blur and it was difficult not to notice a scar that went from his eye and down his cheek. A bronze mask covered half his face. A russet eye and a golden carved orb where an other russet eye should have been glared at Aelin. He crossed his arms and looked at Tamlin who seemed a bit irritated with the new addition to the small party.  
-So Andras is dead then? I guess it must be so now when I see your new guest. Andras brought down by a mortal girl! As the world wasn't topsy-turvy enough!  
He turned to Aelin and said coldly: -So you killed my friend in cold blood! Was it a viscious fight or did he threaten you?  
She said back just as coldly: -A very large wolf stood a few feet away from me and between us was a deer that I killed. You might could have conjured it away or turned it into a rabbit. I am a human and can't do those things. As I see it it was his life or mine and it wasn't as he introduced himself! And you might believe me or not but maybe I don't want to live here!  
After Aelin's passionate speech Lucien uncrossed his arms and looked at Tamlin. Lucien turned back to Aelin and said in somewhat differently tone that wasn't mellow but accepting.  
-You have a point and you are right from your perspective. But I lost a good friend but done is done and here you are.

He didn't shook hands but gave Aelin a bow that was more than a nod. -I am Lucien and emissary and courtier at this place. Might I ask for the lady's name? And your eyes are very striking like the day sky with golden sunlight in. She decided that Lucien was a lot less annoying than Tamlin. He didn't try to patronize her like Tamlin and he didn't make her fall asleep or tie her up. He gave better compliments than Tamlin. She might have found a person she rather would ask for information than Furry Fury or Tamlin as he really was named.

Lucien asked for her name again but Tamlin interrupted him. -Don't pester MY guest Lucien as I am sure Aelin would like to refresh herself with a bath and a change of clothes before we dine. A female servant in a plain brown wool dress stood waiting outside the the door. She didn't speak as Tamlin did it for her.  
-This is Alis and she will escort you to your room that I trust will be to your liking. The house is very big and you could be lost in the beginning. Aelin didn't bother to explain that she already had started on a mental map of the manor's outlay.  
-We will wait for your return and then I can promise you a splendid dinner better than anything you have ever tasted!


	2. Chapter 2

Aelin followed Alis out from the room without any protests or words. She really was hungry and a bath and fresh clothes sounded good. She needed to explore the manor and the grounds  
but could refrain from a ride with Tamlin for now. Behind her from the open doors she could her Lucien tell Tamlin: -You will have your hands full with her I think. You might have to work on your skills for charming females. After all you haven't used them for some decades.  
-At least she is easy one the eye but she is a bit tricky. He gave Lucien a short account of their trip to the manor. By walking slowly Aelin learnt that it had lasted for three days. The last thing she heard was a chuckle from Lucien.

Alis brought Aelin to a enormous bedroom in shades of green and gold. She moved forward to help Aelin undress but Aelin quickly asked for the toilet and pleaded urgent need and privacy.  
Alis gave her that and directions to a door in the back of the room. Aelin did relieve herself but also discarded her weapons to hide them under and behind the giant bathtub. When she was done Alis entered with an other woman and the tub was filled with hot water. Both woman were masked but Aelin didnt want to ask about that yet. Instead she was washed and coiffed and Alis offered a turquoise velvet dress that complimented Aelin's eyes. She did like clothes and Tamlin seemed to expect girls to want pretty dresses. He might be suspicious if she turned up in leather and weapons. She did want to put him of before he started to flirt with her but she needed to find out how to get home. So of for dining, pretending and spying! 

Aelin walked through the long corridors which were gilded or silvered. There were a lot of evidence of wealth and opulence. And some small traces that whoever had decorated might have a taste that could be a bit tacky. Aelin had seen castles and palaces and had grown up in one of them. Wealth and splendor didn't impress her but if she had to stay here for a while it could be in luxury. Alis stayed to tidy up the room after her bath and deliver Aelin's old clothes to the laundry. Aelin had requested them to be returned as she would need more practical clothes than the dress when she left. It felt good to be planning ahead!

She entered through the open doors and found Tamlin seated at the head of a giant table. He had dropped his bandolier somewhere. She wondered where. Lucien was seated at the side and the seat opposite Tamlin was dragged out for Aelin apparently. Both males eyes was glued to her as she sat and they forgot to sip from their goblets with wine. Tamlin's green eyes followed her every move and he seemed to count her every breath.  
-That dress becomes you better than your old clothes. You look beatuiful, he said. Lucien contened himself with a low whistle and a not to hostile good evening. He seemed prepared to let Tamlin play the leading part. The table was set up for three with gold-rimmed plates and silverware but bereft of food. Aelin lifted a brow at Lucien and looked meaningly at Tamlin.  
-And now the food Tamlin said and made a flourish and waved his hand. The table was suddenly filled with steaming dishes on platters and in covered bowls. All of them were familiar as lamb, salmon, trout, roasted potatis and aspargus and a lot of others. Aelin admitted it all looked real and tasty enough. She eyed a dark brown chocolate cake and some pralins of the same hue.  
-As I promised a feast, Tamlin said as he got up and took Aelin's plate. She almost grabbed it back with both hands.  
-I thought I was to eat? she said. She turned to Lucien and complained -What a strange way for a host to treat a honored guest by nicking her plate. Pray tell me is that an old Fae tradition?  
Lucien couldn't help a muffled laugh and shook his head. -No it isn't, he said to Aelin. I think Tamlin meant to serve you. That is the old tradition that the host serves the honored guest.  
-Well alright but he don't know what I like or not. So it is more practical for me to serve myself. Tamlin turned a bit red in the face from what she could see under his mask. He put her plate down with a little thump but made a point by filling her goblet with wine.  
Aelin filled her plate and dug in with gusto. It was good and after a few bites she asked Lucien if he ever had grown tired of a dish after eaten it for some centuries. The question made him pause and glance at Tamlin who suddenly seemed more interested in his plate. He stared at a pork chop as it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

Lucien turned to Aelin and said: -No never but I have learnt to like some things better. But believe me that nothing can make cauliflower or liver taste good. To learn to like the taste of them eternity is not enough. Aelin gave a small laugh and they exchanged some more banter. She decided to throw Tamlin a small bone and complimented the food. He lit up at that and asked about her interests. She couldn't say it was to save a world and overthrow an evil king. That her greatest wish for the moment was to see the back of him and this world.

Instead Aelin murmured something about shopping and reading. Tamlin's eyes fell a bit about the shops and he murmured that the closest ones were still far away and it was the matter of her safety. That seemed a good enough excuse not to let her go shopping. But he perked up at the mentioning of books and reading. - The manor has a wellstocked library and I would be happy to show it tonight to you.  
-No not tonight, she said and pleaded fatigue. Aelin bid the Fae males good night and gave Lucien a small wink and smile. She went back to her room and thought it hadn't been to bad.  
Behind him she heard a small growl and a muffled laugh that Lucien tried to turn into a cough. 

Aelin checked ways in and out from her room. There was the door out in the corridor, the door to the bathroom and sereval windows that opened easily. She tested the strenght of the ivy that climbed the manor's outer walls. It was sturdy enough to hold her weight. She thought about a midnight stroll through the garden but opted to sleep instead. She dreamt of Terassen.  
Next morning Alis knocked on the door and entered bearing a breakfast tray with a teapot and a plate with bread, bacon and egg. Aelin ate and planned her day. She should seek out Lucien.  
Alis told her that Lucien planned to take a ride so he should be in the stables. Aelin refused the dress Alis offered and requested pants and a tunic. Alis made no objection and produced a blue tunic and some brown pants. Some well fitting boots was found and a hidden dagger completed her outfit.  
It was a sunny springday outside and the giant garden was full of blooming roses in hues of red, white, yellow and pink. The garden was well kept and the hedges were neatly trimmed. But it was strangely empty and jugding after how well trimmed the miles after miles of hedges a dozen gardeners should be constant occupied. The feeling yesterday that she was watched by dozens of hidden eyes returned. She could also see those blurry shapes from yesterday. Someone had messed with her sight.  
So Tamlin had also taken upon himself to decide what she was allowed to see and hear. It wasn't enough that she should stay in the manor. As she had summoned him with that thought he suddenly stood in front of her. It was not a welcome sight and she sighed loud enough so he should hear. Tamlin was dressed in tight leather trousers and a white shirt that was mostly unbuttoned. He hadn't bothered with a tunic and had tied back his hair. She guessed the idea was that she would get a good look at his stomach muscles. He had also rubbed in some sort of flowery scented oil to make them glisten. Aelin gave a snort and wrinkled her nose. -Don't you think the roses and the other flowers smell sweet enough she said as a greeting. She wouldn't waste any hellos or good mornings on him. That male was after something and had some weird plan. He wanted her to be interested in him so she would fall for him but why? She would find out why but not fall in love.

-Good morning, he said. This is a fine day. I hope you slept well and enjoyed your breakfast. What about a stroll in the garden with me to admire the view? Let me pick you some roses that match that lovely golden hair you have. I see that you have forgone the dress today. Aelin rolled her eyes and snorted.  
-What a great observation that you see that I am in pants. And no thanks to both the offers. I don't care for a stroll with a male that smells of violets and I prefers the roses on the bushes. She added sweetly: -When we are on the topic of clothes you seems to forgotten to button your shirt and be careful so you don't split your pants. They are a bit small and thight on you. You must have gone up quite a few kilos. But you can alaways blame the laundry. She almost laughed at his stunned expression.

He was taken aback but tried again. -Alright no stroll but some company is never wrong. How about that I show you the library? He started do do up the buttons on his shirt and she gave a sly smile when she pointed at a stain from the wet oil on his shirt.  
-No company for me thanks. I want to be alone and the library is still there later isn't it? It has only been there for some centuries has it not? Aelin was pleased with her retort. She was rude.  
-Do you have some sort of problem with me? he asked. Long claws started to slide out from his fingers.  
-Yes! Aelin said and walked away. She called over her shoulder to him: -You really should trim your nails or better see a doctor to check them. Or a vet might be better? Behind her she could hear how those claws were dragged across the oak doors.  
-Not very civilized behavior, she said aloud. She walked towards the stable and found Lucien on horseback. His horse was a dappled grey mare and Aelin patted its nose.

-Hello Lucien! She said and gave him a smile. -This is a fine morning and you have a fine horse. Beautiful color and a soft muzzle like velvet! Lucien gave her a wary look but returned the greeting. -Good morning Aelin and correct on all things. Her name is Mist, he offered. Then he said a bit questioningly: -You haven't seen Tamlin have you? I think he planned to give you a tour of the place. He mentioned as much at breakfast.  
Aelin smiled again. -There was some problem with some smell so I would rather have your company. Lucien nodded and called for a horse. Aelin could see the stable boys and they were masked to.  
She really had to ask why. Soon she was seated on a chestnut mare and was given an yew bow to slung over her shoulder. And a quiver full of arrows. Oho weapons she thought! Lucien and Aelin started of westwards through the forrest. Aelin saw both squirrels, rabbits and deers.  
-Where are we going? she asked.  
-On Andras old patrol shift, Lucien said and gave her a pointed glance. Aelin sighed at the mention of his dead friend.  
-I am sorry about him and I didn't know that he was Fae, she said and tried to sound sincere. Lucien didn't seem convinced for he gave her a doubtful look and gave a dry snort.  
-You couldn't have known that, he said. Tamlin shifted him to a wolf and sent him over the Wall. He couldn't have gone in his true form for humans hate and fear us faeries. That Wall was mentioned again as it was significant Aelin thought. And Tamlin had talked about the human realm and Prythain where there were no humans. She concluded that the Wall was a border between human and faeries and Prythain was the faerie realm.

Lucien looked at her and said: -You did ran into Tamlin didn't you? He want you to like it here so maybe you should give him a chance? He is not a bad person and he has to follow the rules.  
Aelin snorted and pointed out that Tamlin had kidnapped her.  
Lucien shrugged and said: -Alright you sought me up for a purpose so don't waste your time. I can and will not tell Tamlin to let you go but any questions you have I will try to answer if I can.  
-I am glad that you are so reasonable Lucien! Aelin beamed at him. -Why are you all in masks all the time? There is not a constant masked ball going on is it? Especially not when the stable boys muck out the stables.  
Lucien gave her a strange look. -It started with a ball almost fifty years ago, he said. Something went wrong and our magic grow weaker and some evil and dangerous things came to our lands. When the ball was over we were cursed to wear those masks. It was some sort of curse. I have worn this for almost fifty years and hated every second.  
-Why was Andras over the Wall then? If it was dangerous for him? Aelin thought about the curse on magic in her own world. Could this curse in Prythain be related to that curse in her world?  
Lucien shrugged his shoulders. -He was looking for a cure for the curse, he said. He gave Aelin a somewhat meaning look.  
-What about your eye and scar then? Is that related to the curse? -It might be, he said carefully. It wasn't Tamlin if you thought that. The metal eye whirred and clicked as he turned it on Aelin. She found it a bit unnerving and decided that it was very effective if Lucien wanted to interrogate someone.  
He frowned and looked at her closely but something spooked their horses into a run, They soon had them under control and Lucien swore: -That bloody bitch Amarantha and her cursed monsters. Then he looked thunderstruck and whispered: -I shouldn't be able to say her name infront of you.  
Aelin decided to trust him a bit. -I am from an other world, she said. I fell through a rift between our different worlds.  
Lucien stared at her: -But you did kill Andras did you?  
-Yes, and I want and must return to my world.  
-But Tamlin must..... Lucien started to say but thought better of it. Instead he said: -Tell me Aelin what do you know about evil Faerie Queens? He looked intensively at her.  
-I know about evil kings, she said in answer. Lucien looked back and said slowly and seriously: -This might be the hell of an bad idea but there is someone you should try to talk to. It is dangerous as they are tricky and wicked and you must catch them to get answers. Aelin listened intently.  
-Not Tamlin then? She said drily.  
-No it is a faeire call the Suriel. He should have said more but something spooked their horses again.  
-Shit Lucien, said. -It is the Bogge.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucien said slowly: -Don't shoot it for that is a very bad idea. Put down your arrow and ignore it. Don't listen to it and don't look at it. We must get away slowly or it will devour us.  
Aelin put down her bow and arrow and sothed her skittish horse.  
-You are fast with that bow, Lucien said. -I guess Andras would have met the same end if you had a bow when you met him.  
Aelin shrugged and felt how the threat from the invisible menace lessenend. Lucien's shoulders slumped.  
-That was close, he said. -If things were normal that monster should stay hidden. I must report to Tam.  
-What about the Suriel? Aelin asked. -Is it like the Bogge?  
-Not at all but it is scary and dangerous in its own way, Lucien said. Suddenly something very ugly and scarylooking dropped from the sky. It folded its leatherlike bat wings behind its back. It had a long elongated bony chest and a sharp pointed grey face with a mouth full of sharp teeth.  
-Shit, Lucien said and added some sharper curses. -This really is a day full of unwanted monster meetings.  
The monster bat or what ever it was openend its ugly snout and looked at Aelin. -What have we here? it cackled. -My mistress sent me to check in on you and look what I found. So the High Lord thinks to cheat on my mistress does he? I have to decide if I shall kill you here right now. And on the other hand she would be delighted to torture and kill you herself. I will take you to my Oueen! Tell the High Lord that his little stunt failed, the ugly fairie told Lucien. Lucien made a move to place himself between Aelin and the monster. But Aelin was faster and at the first syllable of torture she fired an arrow at the monster and then two and three arrows. She dropped her bow and draw her knife and thrown herself on the Attor. She slashed and stabbed but it was hard to kill. Lucien stopped gaping and tried to come to her aid but she had it down and unconscious.  
She made a move to slit its throat but Lucien motioned for her to stop. She lifted her brow as he tied the thing up with some leather stripes from his horse's harness.  
-What is that thing called, Aelin asked. -It talked about a mistress and some Queen. Is that the evil Faerie Queen you mentioned? Amarantha? What shall you do with it? Interrogate it?  
-It is called the Attor and it is a very nasty faerie. And yes it was sent by Amarantha to spy on us. Tamlin will hunt for the Bogge so I thought we should give it a last meal. It will devour the Attor whole and leave no traces. Its mistress might have a link to the Attor and will know who killed it. The same way that Tamlin found you when you killed Andras. Trust me you don't want Amarantha to find you here. Lucien looked at Aelin with respect.  
-That was very fast and impressive fighting. Most impressive for a human and and had been for a Fae to. So you are trained?  
Aelin nodded as she helped Lucien dragg the Attor and chuck it over the back of Mist.  
They found the place were the Bogge lurked and dumped the Attor and left quickly. It had just started to stir and soon they heard loud screams and pleading. The pleading soon stopped and the screams went on for a good while. The Attor didn't get a clean death.

-A monster to kill a monster, Lucien said. Aelin nodded.  
-I must tell Tamlin about the Bogge but the Attor? I think we should keep mum about that unless you want to tell him?  
-No, Aelin said. -He doesn't need to know. But tell me about this Suriel before we are interrupted again. I am sure there are more nasty faeries. I admit I like Tamlin better than the Attor.  
Lucien sighed and shook his head. -I am sure he would be thrilled by that compliment. Just as well that he won't know you met it.  
He countinued to tell her about the Suriel. -They are very old and likes to move through birch groves. They answer your questions if you trap them in a rope snare baited with a raw chicken or a cloak. Somehow they know almost everything. They don't like to cross running water. You hunt them in the dark.  
-So we will go a Suriel hunting together?  
Lucien sighed. -I guess we are. I can't tell you anymore than you know now. I tried but the curse won't let me. But try to be a bit friendly to Tamlin will you? Let him show you the library for you might find some things of interest there. He gave her a knowing look. Aelin shrugged.  
-You shouldn't promise things that you can't hold but I will let him show it to me then. For your hunting assistance that is!  
Lucien looked relieved. -He has a lot of good qualites you know. Give him a chance and get to know him. There isn't many other persons here as you have seen.  
-Isn't there? Aelin said drily. -I know he messed with my eyes to hide the others from me. I can see their shapes. Why?  
Lucien looked a bit uncomfortable. -He put glamour on you but it was well meant. Most faeries are not like High Fae as I and Tamlin. They look very different from us and he thought you might find them oddlooking and maybe fearsome. He didn't want you to be scared or to panic.  
-Then tell him to unglamour me or even better I will tell him myself. Then we will have something to talk about tonight. I won't panic or be afraid, Aelin said firmly.  
-No I guess you won't when you took down the Attor, Lucien said. -Shall we return to the manor before we have any other encounters? Tam must know about the Bogge.  
-Let us go back, Aelin agreed. So they did and returned in time for dinner. Aelin even put on a dress and went into the dining room with Lucien. Tamlin was seated in his chair at the head of the table and glared at Lucien. 

Tamlin was dressed in a dark green tunic over a buttoned white shirt. He crossed his arms and some claws glinted at his fingers. Aelin looked pointely at them and Tamlin placed his hands in his lap. Aelin took a place beside Lucien who glanced warily at Tamlin. Lucien cleared his throat. -We went for a hunt.  
-Did you have fun? Did you catch anything?  
Lucien glanced at Aelin and motioned for her to speak. She had alreary decided that she wouldn't make it easy for Tamlin.  
He asked again and she shrugged. -Sort of she said. -It was a nice ride. Lucien looked between them.  
-Aelin has a request or two Tamlin. She knows about the glamour and want to get rid of it. Tamlin glared at Lucien and turned to Aelin and said somewhat patronizing, -You must accept that I knows what is safe and best for you. This is not a matter to discuss. I would be happy to take you for a ride or a stroll. What about a moonlight promenade. I can make the nightinggale serenade you. Aelin wasn't not tempted by that offer and his manner of speaking and tone really put her of.  
-No thanks to that, she said. She wondered what he would say if he had known the truth about her ride with Lucien.  
-Shall we have any food? she asked instead.  
-Of course! Tamlin muttered gruffly. He waved a hand and a large assortment of food appeared at the table. He looked questiongly at Aelin as he expected her be impressed by his magic. She did bother to answer him. -Do you perform for applauses? she said with sweet venom.  
Lucien couldn't help that his metal and russet eyes rolled of their own. -Tamlin, he said quickly. I have urgent news. We met the Bogge in the woods today. He explained where.  
-Shit, Tamlin muttered. I don't have time for this.  
Talking about yourself? Aelin thought but dug in to her food. Of course Tamlin had to do things worse by saying pompously to Aelin. -You see what I mean about your safety? And your are safer with me than Lucien. After all I am a High Lord.  
Aelin just looked at him. She almost pointed out that she was born a princess and meant to be a Queen. She gave Tamlin a queenly look. She turned to Lucien instead to ask about the next day. Tamlin cleared his throat and said gruffly.  
-If I remove the glamour will you spend the evening with me?  
-Bargaining are you? Aelin said. You might show me your library.  
Tamlin looked pleased. -A bargain it is then. You will have the whole library at your disposal. He waved a hand and Aelin felt as some cobweb had dropped form her eyes, Tamlin and Lucien looked the same but she could hear and see servants in the corridor. Aelin didn't bother to thank him and she shouldn't as it was him that glamoured her in the first place.   
-So Lucien shouldn't you be of for something important? After all my honered guest have requested a tour. Three is not an even number. Of with you!  
Aelin had had an large dose enough of Tamlin. She had started to think of Lucien as the closest thing she had to a friend in Prythain. Tamlin was just unwanted company and she felt afronted on Lucien's behalf. Her temper flared and suddenly her napkin was on fire, She felt her magic stir and fought to keep it contained, Tamlin really was thick she decided as he just glared at Lucien. -Show of! Tamlin said pompusly to Lucien. -Trying to impress MY guest with your fire magic are you? Wait until you see what I can do.  
Aelin just tried to stay calm as Lucien looked as he had seen her for the first time. -The Bogge scared Aelin badly, Lucien managed to mutter. Aelin could see a million of questions in his russet eye.  
Luckily Tamlin took the bait and stood up from his chair. He slapped his chest and turned to Aelin. -I will take care of it, he said. -I will track and hunt it down for you. Aelin you need not feel fear on my lands. He left immediately for the door. Aelin almost fluttered her eyleashes at Tamlin's back. But she didn't as Lucien waited until Tamlin was well of and turned to Aelin. He crossed his arms and looked at her.


	4. Chapter 4

-Is there some more things you want to tell me Aelin? I know my fire and that didn't come from me. Humans in this world don't have much magic but it is different in yours?  
-I can't always control it, she admitted, But yes humans in my world have magic but there is a strange curse on it.  
-Control is a and b over your magic. Fire can kill and hurt you and others. An other thing Tamlin should not know but I should show you how to get some control. We will start now when he is gone.  
Lucien decided not to waste any time and thought they shouldn't be disturbed in the library. He escorted her to the large room. On the way she saw a lot of masked faeries. The all stared at her like she was the key to solve some mystery.

Lucien closed the door and turned to her. -Don't put the books on fire will you? Look at the fireplace and concentrate at that. Feel the fire inside you and think of its light and heat. It is a part of you and you decide when is shall burn.  
Aelin followed his instructions and slowly she learnt to tame her flames. Lucien told her that she needed to pratice but she got some basic control at least.  
Lucien pointed out a mural of the library wall. It was a picture of a giant island divided into seven different realms. He put a finger on the southern green realm and said here is were we are. The Spring Court and Tamlin is the High Lord of the Spring Court. The other territories are each ruled by an other High Lord in the Seasonal and Solar Courts. And there is were Amarantha dwells and pointed at a giant mountain in the Middle.  
Aelin saw that a single flame was painted in at the top of the mountain. She looked at Lucien and asked how old the mural was.  
-It has been there since before the I was born four centuries ago.  
But I have never seen that single flame before. It almost look like it is shaped like a heart and it might clear the darkness from the land if we can keep it alight. So maybe you are here for a reason?  
-I do have to return. I can't stay here with you. I have things to do in my world. Thousands of people to save.  
-I guess you won't fall for Tamlin? That is obvious to me but he might not accept that so lightly,  
Aelin shrugged. -Then we have better start doing something about it. When do we trap the Suriel?  
-I would have had the Bogge out of the way but there is no time to lose. We start tonight. Ask the servants for a raw chicken and an extra cloak. I will get rope for the trap. I will see you outside the stable. Just as well that Tamlin is busy and away.  
-On that we can agree, Aelin said firmly. She added -My parents called me Fireheart. She had not felt like a Fireheart for a long time. If she must save her own world and take down an evil king it might be good pratice to take down an evil wicked Faerie Queen. She went to find Alis to get the chicken and cloak. 

Tamlin was obliging and stayed away hunting the Bogge for two days. Aelin and Lucien used that time well. They didn't catch the Suriel on the first try. Instead a strange shapeshifting faerie that Lucien called a pucca tried to lure Aelin away. Lucien told her to use fire on it to practice. She sent it howling away. Lucien kept up the magic lessons. She learnt more control.

Lucien thought they would have best luck in the east forrest where there were many birches. So they went of to trap the Suriel. They rigged the ropes and placed the bait in the snare. Aelin and Lucien hid up in a towering oak that grew by a rushing brook. Some sort of silence crept over land and all the animals and birds were silent. Something snapped the ropes and Lucien and Aelin went to meet the Suriel. It was a lagre faerie with a large bony chest dressed in a tattered robe.

-We have questions, Aelin said. -In return for answers we will set you free and you may keep the cloak. The Suriel grinned at the and its large teeth parted in what may have been a smile.  
-You have a strange companion you son of fire, it told Lucien. -Queen of fire and and not from this world. It sniffed at Aelin as it tasted the very air around her. -Ask your questions then.  
-How do I return to my world? What can I do about Amarantha? To help Lucien and Prythain?  
-How did you come to be here in the first place? I can see things from this world but you are not from here.  
-I draw magic symbols callled Wyrdmarks to open a portal to Prythain.   
-That is your answer how to get home. You must use Amarantha's blood that is ripe with magic and write Wyrdmarks atop the sacred mountain. That will neutralize her hold of the High Lords powers and end her reign. It will also open a portal to take you home. Now free me. There is Nagas on their way.  
Lucien fired an arrow to set the Suriel loose. It draped itself in its new robe and moved away fast. -Good luck son of fire and Queen of flame it called. You must do this on Calamai.

Some nasty snakelike faeries that Lucien called Nagas entered the glen. Aelin and Lucien quickly took them down and left for the manor. They settled in the library and sipped some brandy.  
-So I need to make something about Amarantha and need her blood. When is Calamnai and what is it?  
Lucien looked at her. -It is a ceremony in two weeks time. It is a ritual where you won't like to be around Tamlin. It is a way to create magic for the High Lords by having sex and celebrate life.  
-Ah, Aelin said. -No I can live without that. To get at Amarantha I must have some of her blood. She is in the middle so I have to go there.  
Lucien mused about Wyrdmarks. -We don't have that kind of magic? Can you show me? Aelin nodded and sketched some for him. Lucien gave her an odd look and produced a small book with drawings of Wyrdmarks. -I swear that I never had seen that book before. Aelin leafed through the pages.  
-Everything happens for a reason she said. I should leave before Tamlin returns. I don't want him to try to stop me.  
Lucien nodded but said, -You have better wait until the day before Calanmai. He will be occupied and distracted when it nears. There is a short cut to Under the Mountain. I will show you the way. It is a cave in the foothills.  
Aelin nodded, -Well I am not sorry that I met you Lucien. Maybe my unplanned visit will do some good after all for Prythain. Lucien shrugged -Well you are one interesting person Aelin.  
-What you will attempt to do can cost your life. So best of luck!

Tamlin returned later in the night. He had killed the Bogge and was hurt. Aelin felt no pity and left it to the servants to patch him up. She pretended that she didn't like the sight and smell of blood. She bid them goodnight. The following days and weeks she made her best to avoid Tamlin. He still sought her out and tried to impress her with stupid and clumsy compliments. She went on some hunts with Lucien and made sure he showed her the cave way. She plundered Lucien's stock of weapons and selected swords and daggers. Lucien made no objections and gifted Aelin with a jeweled dagger that fitted into her hand perfectly. The gift made her hug him. Luckily Tamlin wasn't at hand to witness the embrace. Aelin equipped herself with a sleeping roll and a backpack. She was ready for Under the Mounatin and go home. It was time to leave so she did.  
Tamlin had told her to stay in the house. Instead Aelin shouldered her heavy backpack and left. 

She crossed the garden unseen and entered into the cave. She walked silently but didn't met anyone. Neither human nor any faerie was there to confront her. She pulled the hooded cloak up to hide her round ears. She silently slipped inside the throne room. There was no Attor to catch her. Instead the first person she ran into was a very beatiuful male. His violet eyes widened when they beheld her.   
-Hello there, he said. -You shouldn't be here. This is probably the worst place for a human to be.  
-Well I have to do something at Amarantha, Aelin said. -I caught the Suriel to know what to do. I must have some of her blood to defeat her.  
The male eyed her. -To get her blood might not be easy but you are lucky. It is that time of the year and she has her period and bleds. Would that do? He didn't seemed to have any plans to betray her. Instead he seemed inclined to help he.  
Aelin nodded and he summoned two faeies dressed in shadows that could walk through walls. The male gave intructions and his servants dissapeared and soon returned with some stained garments that was covered in red blood,  
Aelin wrinkled her nose but accepted them. -Thank you she told the male. He seemed a bit amused. -Anything else? the male asked.   
-What about a lift to the top of the mountain? The male shrugged and took her hand.  
-Hold on, he said and Aelin thought that world disappeared in dark smoke. The male had somehow brought her to the top of an enormous mountain. It was high up. The garnments were rather wet and Aelin squeezed out what she needed. The male looked curiously when Aelin drawn her Wyrdmarks. The mountain shook but didn't collapse and the male suddenly looked at Aelin with wide eyes. -My power is my own, he whispered. -How is this possible?  
Wyrdmarks drawn with Amarantha's blood on the sacred Mountain were the Suriel's instructions. The male took her hand to return her to the cave. -I must see Amarantha urgently. Do you need more blood? Aelin nodded and the beautiful male brought her to a throneroom and made short work of the Queen that was seated on a throne. She screamed as the male slitted her throat. Aelin got her blood to draw the Wyrdmarks to open a portal to home.  
-Might I know our savior's name, the male asked?  
-Aelin, said Aelin.   
-Thank you Aelin. You for sure are the hell of an interesting girl. Good luck in your own world!  
-Give my best to Lucien will you if you see him?  
-I will, he promised. I was heading south any way as I have a girl of my own to meet. He nodded and Aelin stepped through to her own world. She smiled when she saw the glistening glass Castle. She was home and had Terassen to claim.

And in the south of Prythain in the Spring Court Lucien smiled and removed his fox mask. -Thank you Aelin! he whispered. And in the birchwood the Suriel smiled knowingly as it slipped through the trees. It knew that an other girl was to hunt for it sometime soon. It also thought that a certain High Lord would convince his fellow High Lords to offer up a spark of power in gratitude for him killing Amarantha. But that is an other story.  
Tamlin made his ceremony in that cave and there we leave him.  
But let me tell you that he forgot to remove his mask for some months as he tried to figure out the whole story.


End file.
